User blog:TsurugiFan16/Most Strongest Player Picture G2
Everyone finally MSPP is over with and G2 can start!!!!!! Now I know all of you are excited but with each of my blog games there are Rules. So please read over them below, the Rules are mostly the same as MSPP. Infact the first 8 Rules are the same. Old Rules: TsurugiFan16 ' 'B.N.N, The Most Generous Round Benafactor!!!!! She has submitted to me 10 requests constantly!!!! Round 6 and 7 were 2 of her requests, and she is still posting more of them onto my talk page!!!!! Rules: #'Also starting from Round 5, after the winner is announced the users who have voted for the winner will be able to add a new picture of the winner and vote for the best one. Remember this Rule only applies to the users who have voted for the winner. Also when voting for the Best Pic everyone is allowed to participate.' #'When voting in a Round, no one can vote for a participaint after that certain participaint has 10 votes.' #'A New Feature has arrived named Picture Votes.' #'All you have to do is add a Users picture, you vote will not be counted for unless pictures are provided.' #'The Picture Limit is 4 maximum. (Your own picture doesn't count) ' #'The picture has to be based upon the winner of the Round.' #'All of the pictures have to be different.' #'The Birthday Feature used in previous blog game is returning for G2. Also everyone who is mentioned in the Happy Birthday Shout out is allowed 1 Request to redeem at anytime.' #'Lets try and get G2 to 1K aswell :-D' To check out other addictive games: Blog Games Creators Round 1 Hissatsu Mixi Max Round ''' '''Shindou Takuto Mixi Maxed 7 Vs Kirino Ranmaru Mixi Maxed 5 Winner: ''Shindou Takuto!!!! Happy Birthday to Lordranged7 and B.N.N !!!!!!!!'' Round 2 Prized Jewels Round Shindou Takuto 5 Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke 3 Vs Matsukaze Tenma 4 Winner: ''Shindou Takuto!!!! Happy Birthday TanatatTigerTruth!!!!!!!'' Round 3 Favourite Characters Round ''' '''Fideo Ardena 2 Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke 9 Winner: ''Tsurugi Kyousuke !!!! Happy Birthday Denise109 and Potassium19!!!!!!'' Round 4 Haired Round ''' '''Seto Midori 2 Vs Nanobana Kinako 8 Winner: Nanobana Kinako!!!! Round 5 Round Fubuki Shirou 9 Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke 6 Winner: ''Fubuki Shirou * The Biggest Winner!!!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: Taha1921's Picture. 3 ''' '''Round 6 Best Captain Round Endou Mamoru 8 Vs Shindou Takuto 6 Vs Matsukaze Tenma 2 Winner: ''Endou Mamoru!!! '' ' '''Picture Votes Winner: ''GouenjiShuuya'123's Picture. 3 Round 7 Ace Striker Gouenji Shuuya 5 Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke 6 Winner: ''Tsurugi Kyousuke!!! Happy Birthday Shadix7890 v2!!!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: Lordranged7's Picture. 3 Round 8 Goalkeeper Samgoku Taichi 0 Vs Nishizono Shinsuke 10 Winner: ''Nishizono Shinsuke!!! Happy Birthday Endouku and Piglet98!!!!! '' Picture Votes Winner: GouenjiShuuya'123's Picture. 4 Round 9 Defender Kirino Ranmaru 13 Vs Kariya Masaki 4 Vs Nanobana Kinako 3 Winner: ''Kirino Ranmaru!!!'' Picture Votes: #'B.N.N's Picture. 0' #'TanatatTigerTruth's Picture. 0' #'Chinjunjun's Picture. 0' #'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10's Picture. 0 ' #'Lordranged7's Picture. 0' #'Panchitakirinofubuki's Picture. 0' #'Espiobest's Picture. 0' #'Nenako's Picture. 0' #'Ozora Tsubasa's Picture. 0' #'XshuuX's Picture. 0' #'DarkBlizzard9's Picture. 0' #'Taha1921's Picture. 0' #'Nelsonma11355's Picture. 0' Category:Blog posts